koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hasedō
The Battle of Hasedō (長谷堂城の戦い), also called Siege of Hasedō, is one of the battles that took place during the Sekigahara campaign. Due to their allegiance with the Western Army, the Uesugi troops marched into northern Japan in a bid to separate the Eastern Army's forces. To defend against the invasion, the Date and Mogami forces intercept them in early October. The series of conflicts between them is often known as the Keichō-Dewa Conflict (慶長出羽合戦) to describe the specific time and location of the battle. Their conflicts started before the campaign in Ishigakibaru and the siege against Takatsugu Kyōgoku. After taking a fair share of enemy positions, the Uesugi troops under Kanetsugu's order aimed to take Hasedō Castle away from the Mogami, which became the last conflict between them. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The escape from the siege is featured in Samurai Warriors 2. Early during the retreat, Keiji convinces Kanetsugu to focus on their survival rather than than dwell on his friend's death. A rockslide trap by Minbu Satomi and an ambush await them as they proceed norther. Keiji holds the rearguard and closes the third gate after Kanetsugu and company pass it. The rest of the Uesugi army proceeds onwards into the northern forest towards the fifth gate. Keiji's version of the stage encourages the player to beat as many generals as possible at the third gate before Kanetsugu is routed. He then needs to help whoever he can from the Date-Mogami army in the northern forest. Kanetsugu's version encourages the player to escort every ally general to safety. In either story route, Masamune and Yoshiaki personally block the escape point. The stage ends once they are defeated. The Date version focuses on pursuing the fleeing Uesugi army. Should Masamune fail to catch Kanetsugu, the battle is lost. The route through the area is slightly different as certain gates won't open at all, forcing Masamune to take a longer routes. In Samurai Warriors 3, it shares the map with Odani Castle and Kyushu levels. The battle focuses more on the actual siege that took place before the retreat. In addition, both armies receive new allies, Aya appears on the Uesugi army while Magoichi aids Masamune. As the Uesugi, the player is tasked with taking down Hasedo Castle guarded by Mogami Yoshiaki and dealing with the Date reinforcements led by Masamune. The Date scenario is basically the same, except that the Uesugi have numerical superiority. Warriors Orochi Zhao Yun and his troops choose to rescue Yue Ying here during the first game. Magoichi, who is intent on rescuing the imprisoned maiden as well, informs them that she is taken further north and invites himself along for the ride. After evading boulders from the hills, they reach Yue Ying in the center of the map and free her from her cage. Da Ji enters the field in the south and orders the Orochi troops to pursue. She traps the ally army at the third gate, surrounding them with an ambush with Mitsunari and three other generals. Making their way through, Yue Ying pushes forward and runs into an ambush in the north with Pang De and others. Magoichi volunteers to act as the decoy while the others hurry towards the fifth gate. Zhuge Liang guards the fifth gate and needs to be defeated to have it open. Both Yue Ying and Zhao Yun need to survive the battle, the former needs the player's escort to reach the exit safely. The stage ends once the player follows Yue Ying to the northern exit, but they also have the option to return south and defeat Da Ji. If players quickly defeat the enemies surrounding Yue Ying at the third gate in Musou OROCHI Z, they will be awarded the Jade treasure. While making contact with the Takeda in the second title, Yukimura reports that Kanetsugu is surrounded by Orochi's army to his lord and Sakon. Desiring to establish connections with the Uesugi by helping the isolated general at this location, Sakon helps Yukimura rescue his friend. They dispel an army of phantom soldiers and falling boulders, and use the alternative gates to head north. Kanetsugu endures until their arrival and they fight off the soldiers together. Unfortunately, they are trapped within a fire attack and slowly lose their health to the flames. Sakon needs to be close to Kanetsugu to trigger Fu Xi's arrival on the field, who informs them that the trap is an illusion. Defeating the sorcerer, they proceed onwards to rout Sun Wukong. After the battle, Sakon meets Kenshin, and he, along with Kanetsugu and Fu Xi joins Sakon. The version of the battle in Warriors Orochi 2 awards players with the Sapphire treasure if the player defeats 300 soldiers with Yukimura still alive. This stage is the final Dream Stage in Warriors Orochi 2. Dong Zhuo, Magoichi, and Kunoichi must escort Hua Xiong, who has Dong Zhuo's gold to the storehouse located in the south. During the escort, Dong Zhuo decides to set the forest on fire, causing ninja troops to come out of their hiding place. The player then can have an option to defeat them to prevent enemy reinforcement. Regardless, Nene will ambush them. Depending on the amount of ninja troops defeated, the amount of army Nene has may be small or big. During the fight against Nene, Kunoichi will summon Kotarō to assist them, only for Kotarō to turn against them after Kunoichi made fun of him. After both of their defeat, the player will arrive at the center. Zhu Rong will be found under attack from three boar officers. The player must defeat them to rescue Zhu Rong. After rescuing Zhu Rong, more enemy troops will spawn. Magoichi then decides to impress Zhu Rong by defeating 100 troops in 2 minutes. If successful, Zhu Rong joins the player's cause. If fail, Zhu Rong will retreat from the battlefield. After either results, a peasant will report that someone is stealing wine from the wine cellar. Turns out the people were Zhang Fei and Zhang Bao. When encountered, Kunoichi threatens Zhang Fei by telling him that she will tell Xing Cai about his behavior. After both are defeated, Zhang Fei will apologize and joins the escort, in exchange for not telling his brothers and Xing Cai his behavior. The peasant will thank you and give you 5 wines, which can restore the player's Musou stats. Down the mountain trail, the allied army is ambushed by bandits and miscreants. Kunoichi then use ninjustu to summon a rock attack on them, only for the rock attack to hit the allied army, resulting in Dong Zhuo calling her a useless girl. After arriving near the entrance of the storehouses, Yuan Shao's army will stop them, in which the player must defeat. Xu Zhu will also show up and stop the allied army as well. After the defeat of Yuan Shao, all enemy officers will retreat, and Hua Xiong successfully arrived at the storehouse. There, they're greeted by peasants, who thought the gold was for them, only for Dong Zhuo to prevent them from getting it by saying that it is his. Magoichi and Kunoichi however, convinces Dong Zhuo to give the gold to them, much to Dong Zhuo's disbelief. In Warriors Orochi 3, a beach is added to this stage. Masanori Fukushima, Taishi Ci, and Yoshitsune Minamoto try to retake the castle and capture Shuten Dōji. Here, they cover Zhuge Dan's ambush plan while diverting demons away. Despite their efforts, Lu Meng dies while sending his men to safety due to earlier injuries. The player must also fight Nagamasa, Kiyomasa, and Liu Shan who were forced to fight for the safeties of Nene, Xingcai, and Oichi. While putting the demon commander, Diamondback, on the run, the group also meets Ayane. After saving Lu Meng at Mt. Niutou in the past, Taishi Ci returns with Wang Yuanji and Sakon Shima to save his comrade. Historical information Gallery Hasedo_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Hasedo (WO).jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image WO3 - Hasedo - Seaside Paradise.jpg|Ayane collaboration stage Category:Samurai Warriors Battles